


如灼之蝶

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 国设





	如灼之蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 几乎纯车

《如灼之蝶》

烧了一整天的熊熊烈日结束了它的使命，开始缓缓沉入无边的黑色穹幕。

会议室很暗，不大，但只剩下两个人之后却显得尤为空旷。一只笔帽还泛着夕阳光辉的钢笔掉落在地上，咕噜咕噜地滚到一边。这是彻底寂静前最后剩下的声音。

地毯是亚麻质地，上面平铺的红色暗得像酒，仿佛令人能醉。

美国男人靠在窗边很久了，久到让王耀很怀疑他会不会感觉到腰疼。不过也就在下一秒，阿尔弗雷德转过了身。背对着光源，他的眸子里染上了一层幽光。是蓝宝石一般的颜色。

“你收到了？”美利坚换了个姿势斜斜靠在窗沿，一手撑着大理石另一手摸着下巴。

“敢隔着五个人把纸条夹在文件里给我……”王耀从西装裤口袋中抽出了那张皱皱巴巴的纸片，细长的手指还夹着它晃了晃。“琼斯先生，这是有多机密的内容呢？”

“听说———你想上我？”他张开嘴唇，毫不在意似地说出了纸条上的东西。

黑发的东方人环抱着双臂，用琥珀般的眼瞳漫不经心地扫了一眼美国人。即使是这匆匆一瞥也足以使阿尔弗雷德血脉偾张。

环臂代表着防卫，警戒与拒绝的意味。

但他的眸子里闪烁着恒星燃烧的夺目光芒。

“我以为你会说这是小孩子的把戏。”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯走上前，俯身强行拉近他们之间的距离，近得王耀心脏不知何时漏跳了一拍。他身上的气息令人熟悉，也许那是阳光的味道。但他只是笑着，细长的睫扇动两下，有意识忽略了男人另一只手在他发间缠绕的小动作。王耀今天扎的是高马尾，为人显得清爽许多————这是他们几个趁着休息时私下得出的结论。

“不，我就是来陪小孩子玩的。是陪你。”

任何一位正常成年男性差不多都会对于这句话感到内心愤怒，但阿尔弗雷德此刻只是同样对王耀报以微笑，就像平时开会那样——不过这个笑容带有明显的侵略性。

阿尔弗雷德本意只是想要把他放倒，尽量不让他的后背磕到那又滑又硬的黑色木制长桌上。王耀也清楚那个东西的滋味是真的不好受，硌出伤的话少说也得缓一个星期。

“你……起来，”他拨弄了一下美国人正弯腰解着他皮带扣的身体，“我不想在这做。”

“看到那个地毯了吗？躺上去……我要在上面。”

出乎意料的是，阿尔弗雷德照做了。

鬼知道自己是怎么想的，也许是他的声音特别具有欺骗性？他仰头看着身上的东方人双腿分开跪坐在腰侧，一件一件地缓缓脱掉身上的衣物。先是深黑色绒质的昂贵西服外套，然后是领带，再之后是挺括贴身的白衬衫——料子很薄，透过橙黄的光能够看见他完美的腰部曲线。

“既然王先生自己有要求，那么您也自助一下怎么样？”美国青年摆出惯有的狡黠表情。接着他双臂枕在脑后仿佛就真的全盘撒手了。王耀只是愣了一下，但很快脸上扬起不屑的笑容。

他接着自己解开半松的皮带，褪下薄薄的那层布料，昂扬的可爱物件就暴露在镀金般的光晕之间。在金色光影间翻飞着的灰尘仿佛一只只蝴蝶，做某种神秘的宗教舞蹈一样团绕在这具白皙的酮体四周。

就在阿尔弗雷德刚要伸手去抚摸这尊令人想要亵渎的神像时，王耀起了动作半伏在他身上，从男人裤兜里摸出了润滑剂。同时还一把扯过他的领带示威性地笑笑。

不过，当然，在别人的目光下自慰，也算是一件羞耻度极高的事情。

一根手指刚刚探进后穴的时候，湿黏滑腻的感受就给予王耀一种被强行侵入的想象，再加上阿尔弗雷德灼热的目光，他感觉到自己的后面很快熟练且有序地收缩着。这让他还是有些难为情的，尽管两人早已不知在哪里滚过多少次床单了。手指不知不觉陷进一大段，那种空虚麻痒感也渐渐扩散开来攀上颈椎。然而阿尔弗雷德还是笑，王耀只得腾出一只手试图摁住他的双眼。“别看我……嘶……”

不过美国人可不会那么乖乖听他的话，他反手攥住王耀的手腕凑到唇前，细细从指根舔到指腹再到指尖，瞬间手指就变得晶亮亮的，透着几分淫靡的色彩。

“你！！”王耀一惊，正向里深入的第二根手指猛地一抖，想要挣脱却发现完全徒劳无功。“快一点……亲爱的，”阿尔弗雷德这样说道，“我的兄弟现在很急。”他抬起一条腿用浅灰色西装裤顶了一下王耀的臀部，王耀隔着衣料都能够清晰感觉到那个东西的可怖热力。这让他有些慌乱，表面却依然维持着自己的镇定。

不过显然美国人还是最着急的那个。他松开王耀的手腕，转而握住他脆弱的前端。同时另一只大手绕到他身后，和着他的手指一同深入进去。

王耀咬紧了牙关。阿尔弗雷德很快开始了频率不算慢的模拟抽插动作，泛白的液体被打出了一圈一圈的泡沫。“你后面好湿呀……”他狠狠撸动了一下王耀的硬挺东西，引得东方人小小惊叫一声。“都把我的裤子弄脏了。”

“闭嘴。”王耀深吸一口气，试了一下大小。然后抬起臀部，并把阿尔弗雷德的那东西解救出来。那东西憋得太久了——现在都有些胀得发紫。王耀闭上眼睛心一横，抵住着他的烙铁坐了下去。

“唔……”即使是刚刚挺进一个头部，王耀就感觉已经有点难以承受了。男人的物件热得烫人，要命的是自己的后穴正不知廉耻地牢牢吸紧，甚至还在无意识地一寸寸向里收缩，看上去反倒是他过于淫荡不堪了。

阿尔弗雷德看出了王耀的难处。他只是眯起双瞳，双手扶住王耀的紧实腰线，在王耀主要是迷茫的表情，也略带些祈求和惊恐的目光中，缓缓用力按了下去。

“阿尔弗！！……”王耀眼角的液体一下子涌了出来。双腿不住地颤抖，双脚抵在粗糙的面料上脚趾蜷紧。“你他妈……哈啊……”整整一个巨物的深入使得后穴被野蛮地撑开，先前的润滑仅仅起到了助推和保护的微弱作用。后背的蝴蝶骨微微颤动着，仿佛身上的人即将破茧而出。

好大。好涨。这是他头脑间空白一瞬间的仅剩想法。

“喜欢吗。”阿尔弗雷德低哼一声，被紧致湿软的肠壁挤压的满足感，让他有那么个刹那几乎随时想要不经身上人的同意直接狠狠抽插几个来回。然而王耀现在有点恍惚的状态让他还是很快冷静下来。

“……喜欢。”王耀低下身体抓住美国人凌乱的条纹衬衫，两颗茱萸在暗色调下由粉红转为暗红。似刚刚凝固的血，足以使人离不开眼。天边开始出现蛋壳般的青色，宣告着属于黑夜的绮糜时刻才正式开始。

阿尔弗雷德开始了动作。他的攻速尤其地快，似乎是宣泄着作为年轻国家的强大魄力。好几次王耀都觉得从腹部深处传来被彻底填满的感觉，正在极度不适想要吐出来之时，又被撞到前列腺敏感点的爽快感足足憋了回去。

他刚开局就彻底射了一次。不过在这之后金发男人当然不可能让他这么快停下来。水声断断续续回荡在空阔的暗室内。在王耀明显有些脱了力气之后，阿尔弗雷德就扶着他的腰将他反复抬起又摁下。“当初是你要选这个姿势的，耀？”阿尔弗雷德在他发红的耳廓上轻咬，“你现在又不满意了？”

“太深了……阿尔弗……不要用力顶……那里！”最后一声王耀是带着点哭腔喊出来的。与此同时阿尔弗雷德也是措手不及，花穴的本能性抽动让他一下子仿佛处于一个温暖世界的包裹中，只余下了舒服安详的感觉。

王耀能够带人上天堂。他知道的。

两个人在一刹那间同时攀上顶峰。

从王耀体内射出的白色液体彻底打湿了阿尔弗雷德那不菲的套装，还把它们揉得一团糟。不过他从来不介意这个。此刻他只知道眼前的美人是不可多得的盛宴，错过一次就再难有机会。

他右手强制性绕过脖颈把他拉向自己，东方人无暇的面容上强撑着镇定，当然下面淋漓的汁液和满到将近溢出的白浆过早地暴露了他。王耀的黑发被汗水打湿一半，一点也不服帖地趴在颊畔。很难想像几个钟头前他还衣冠楚楚地站在发言的主席台前。

他按过后脑开始那个攻击性的吻。

起先是试探性的舌尖相交，美国人把王耀发红盈润的唇廓用舌头描绘了一遍。王耀也深呼吸几次，伸出红嫩的软肉去回应，直至阿尔弗雷德咬上他的唇。不过动作仍旧很轻，缓慢的摩擦却足以勾起欲望。

干渴。两人交换着口中的津液，嘴唇微张都似干涸在小水沟中的鱼。时间仿佛被无限拉长，最后一丝光晕生成的蝶也消散了。

王耀很快清晰地感觉到深埋于甬道内的弹头再一次蓄势待发起来。“你还……”王耀说这句话时惊呼了一声，因为阿尔弗雷德双手一撑粗糙柔软的地毯就直起身来，超出比例的巨物又狠狠把他顶了一次。他抱起东方人纤瘦的腰，一个翻转就将他摁倒在地毯上。王耀工整清爽的高马尾此时几乎全部散开，于是阿尔弗雷德动作有些粗暴地扯掉了发绳。

“和我做难道还想有逃跑的念头吗？”他用幽蓝的瞳欣赏着眼前的躯体。他抬起王耀的一条腿扛至肩头，面前的中国男人于他而言已经完全敞开再无遮蔽。一个令人十分羞耻的姿势。泛着地毯般暗红色沾满液体的花心足以使一个正处在欲望浪潮中的人发疯。阿尔弗雷德没有到那么疯狂的程度，但也差不多。

他攥住王耀的大腿根部，掐得他大腿内侧的嫩肉留下几道红痕。而面对面的直接挺入让王耀又下意识闭上双眼。

“看着我。看着我。耀。”阿尔弗雷德的声线里也带了一丝颤抖。这个现今仍旧站立在金字塔顶端的男人，声音却染上了几丝哀求和卑微。王耀正被属于他的东西大力撞着，一下一下像是要撞进灵魂深处。他没有开口回应。也没有睁开琥珀色的美丽眼睛。

这是世间两人最紧密的交合，两个紧紧相连的人却又各怀心事。

不算荒唐。

感到郁结的男人抽动幅度更加猛烈，每一次的抽出都翻起王耀内穴红润的媚肉。他揉捏着小小的一只凸起，直到最后王耀口中才终于溢出一丝快感带来的呻吟。这种野猫叫春似的小声音令人觉得有一百只爪子在心尖上挠。

“现在，我来回答你之前问的问题……我是想上你。我还想上到你再也没有办法向我示威。”他啃咬着他的锁骨，王耀在他背上不受控制地挠出一道红痕。

错了。他在心里想。他其实是喜欢王耀那不屑一顾的冷漠眼神的。

“你尽管来……小混蛋。”王耀在喘息之间只挤出了这么几个成调的音节。他睁开了双眼，看见美国人凌乱的发和立体的面部轮廓。

“反正我们不会死……你还有很多机会。”

就在他说完这句话的下一刻，从遥远的走廊那端似乎传来皮鞋踏在地板上的声音。阿尔弗雷德感受到王耀的穴下意识收紧，绯红爬上他水洗似的脸颊。

“你在害怕？”他低声玩笑似地凑近与他额抵着额。“这可是一个不错的发现。原来你还有廉耻心……刚刚浪叫的时候怎么没有这个表情？”话是这样说，然而阿尔弗雷德还是在声音逼近之时停了动作，弯下身子以一种防御的姿态抱紧了体格小一些的东方人。

空气里除了润滑剂的甜腻味道，汗水体液交织的腥膻气息，还有大块大块的安静。

他们紧紧抱在一起。

也不清楚过了多久，走廊上再没有动静。王耀这才恍然，用已经没多少力气的手去推那具健美如太阳神一般的身体。手腕再一次被牢牢抓住，这一次他并未急着挣脱。

“王先生之后要赔付我的这套衣服呀，它们可被您折腾坏了。”美国人一瞬间藏起来自己先前的神态，仍是嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“我会的。”而王耀脸上没有太多的表情过渡，“还会给琼斯先生一笔工作费用，怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德忘了告诉他。蝴蝶已经死了。死在漫天的火光中。

不过也许他早就知道了。

期待鎏金色的蝶翼，明日还会照常点缀在他剔透的眸子里。


End file.
